


Für Nick

by ThatOCLady



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comedy, Dancing, F/M, Family time, Father-Daughter time, Lipstick, Nick Amaro fluff, Romance, stepmom to Zara Amaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: Spending the day with your family, you put on a show for your step-daughter Zara. It doesn't go as planned.





	

Another day off, Nick had invited his mother over. You were on mandatory leave, still game to play with Zara.  
"What are you all playing?", Nick came into the drawing room.  
His daughter said,  
"America's Got Talent. Grandma sang a song. She is going to the next round"  
Cesaria beamed at him as he sat on the couch.  
"Oh yeah?", he put his arm on the couch behind your head, "And what did this one do?"  
"She is next"  
"Zara", you suggested, "Why don't we have your Dad perform something?"  
Nick asked her,  
"You want me to sing?"  
Zara shook her head,  
"Nobody wants that. (Y/N), you're up. Good luck"  
You got off the couch. Zara handed Nick a sheet with a red X drawn on it. He looked around and saw his mother had one too.  
"I am not a singer and I haven't danced in a while but..."  
Zara would have chilled any reality show contestant with that tone.  
"I'm not here for the history, honey. Do your thing"  
"Oi", Nick said to her, trying not to grin.  
You smiled,  
"Yes, ma'm"  
They watched you take a few steps back, then a deep breath.  
  
Beethoven. You hadn't even known the name but it was to his tune that you had first twirled and imitated the ballerinas seen on TV. You were 3 years old. Playing the great musician's _Für Elise_ in your mind now, you began to dance. You had no shoes on, but you performed the _pointe_ steps quite easily. It had been months since you had danced, and years since you had done so for people, but it came to you from within. You did not want to outshine Zara, who was going to sing. But you knew that little girls loved the ballerina spin. So you stopped the music in your head and did a lovely spin for a solid ten seconds, picking up speed, making Zara clap, then collapsing in a full dramatic split. The bow, when you stood up, was as elegant as your little performance had been.  
  
Nick was transfixed. He wasn't a dancer but watching you like that for the first time, he was out of words. You bowed to them, and gave a bright smile to Zara. In slow motion, Nick saw the smile fade and your knees buckle under you. You would have fallen to the floor but he leaped to your rescue.  
"(Y/N)?", Zara was scared.  
Her grandmother took charge of her while Nick lifted you in his arms.   
"Nick, I'm fine. Put me down"  
He laid you on the couch and stood over you. You were apologizing to Zara.  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I am so clumsy, aren't I?"  
"No", Zara came to you from her grandmother's arms, "You were really great"  
Cesaria said,  
"Nick, take her to her room. _Mira si ella esta heridá_ "  
"Come on", he lifted you up again.

You kept quiet, unwilling to make a scene in front of Zara. In the bedroom, Nick laid you on the bed and sat by your feet. You sighed. How worried he looked.   
"It happens sometimes. It wasn't because I danced. Physical trauma survivors often..."  
"They lose control of their limbs sometimes. I know that", he said, "Are you hurt?"  
"I'm fine. Just sorry that I ruined the game"  
"Don't worry about it. You want some painkillers?"  
"No. It's temporary. It goes away in a while"  
You tried to sit up but Nick pushed you back down.  
"No way. You're not getting out of bed today. Stay here"  
"You're being silly"  
"Whatever", his voice rose, "You're not fine. This happened at work too, right? That's why they put you on leave. I keep telling you, you look like you're gonna have a burnout"  
"I know you won't believe it, but there is nothing wrong with me"  
"There's a lot of things wrong with you but it's not your legs. You stay in bed, woman"  
"Nick..."  
"Don't _Nick_ me. I'll lock you in here if I have to. You stay put for an hour, take a nap"  
"An hour?! No way!"  
"45 minutes"  
You put on your negotiating face,  
"15 minutes"  
Nick was adamant,  
"45 minutes and I cuff your foot to the bed"  
"Are you...", you huffed, "30 minutes, and no cuffs, no locks"  
He smiled,  
"30 minutes it is"  
You would have argued further but Nick laid the sheets over your body. He sat by you 'till you stopped frowning. He was a little curious.  
"Why'd you ever give up ballet? You're _good_ "  
"I had a growth spurt", you said, "The breasts came out"  
He had no idea girls' racks made a difference to dancing. You seemed sadly nostalgic. To bring you out of it, he said,    
"Thank God for that, huh?"  
You tried to hit him but missed, smiling as you did so.  
"You are an ass"  
Grinning, Nick got off the bed and made sure you had enough pillows.  
"I'll make you some tea"  
"Oh God. Please don't"  
"Coffee then"  
"Thank you but I am fine for now. Stop fussing over me and go to Zara. Tell her I am taking a nap"  
"All right", he leaned to kiss you, "You call my name if you need anything, _amorcito_ "   
You closed your eyes, savoring the kiss. Nick was such a good kisser. When he tried to pull up, you held him by the collar of his shirt. He gave you a lopsided smile.   
"What?"   
"Nothing", you bit your lip.   
"Don't tempt me", he shook his head.   
Your gasp was over-the-top dramatic.   
"How am I _tempt_ ing you?"   
"By being yourself"   
He kissed you again. You pulled on his lower lip and slid your tongue into his mouth. Nick's hands roamed over your sides. You hummed when his thumb flicked past your breast.   
"Dad?"   
Nick got off the bed. You turned your back to him. Zara came to stop by the door. She had no clue what was going on.   
"Is (Y/N) sleeping?"   
"Yeah", Nick cleared his throat, "She is"   
"Why are you wearing lipstick?"   
You shook with mute laughter. Nick was trying to explain.   
"It's not... it's not lipstick", he wiped his mouth.   
"Can I put makeup on you too?"   
Nick sighed.   
"Sure. Why not?"   
"Yes!", Zara ran off.   
You said, with your eyes closed,   
"Take pictures"   
You giggled again as he gave your butt a little slap and swore revenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mira si ella esta heridá - Check if she's hurt


End file.
